THE DAZZLINGS FIND A JOB
by rad3xl
Summary: THIS IS PART ONE OF A FAN-SCRIPT. One week after the Battle of The Bands events at Canterlot High, The Dazzlings find themselves on the street. Now, they'll have to get a job to survive! But what type of job could three sirens from another world possibly get?


**EXTERIOR - DAY - THE CITY STREETS, OUTSIDE AN APARTMENT BUILDING**

 _THE DAZZLINGS ARE BEING EVICTED. THEY ARE LITERALLY KICKED OUT THE BUILDING BY AN ANGRY, OLD, FAT MAN, THEIR LANDLORD:_

 **LANDLORD:** —Trying to sing to me like that, bah! **And don't come back 'til you can pay your damn rent!**

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —But sir, please!

 **SONATA DUSK:** —Can I at least get my clothes, mister Barry?

 **BARRY THE LANDLORD:** — **No!** Now get out of my sight!

 _BARRY THE LANDLORD SLAMS THE DOOR TO HIS APARTMENT BUILDING AS HE GOES BACK INSIDE IT. THE DAZZLINGS ARE NOW ON THE STREET, ON THEIR OWN. THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER, WORRIED._

 _CUT TO:_

 **EXTERIOR – DAY – THE DIRTY CITY STREETS OF A NOT SO NICE NEIGHBORHOOD**

 _THE POOR DAZZLINGS ARE SITTING ON THE STREET. FROM LEFT TO RIGHT WE HAVE ARIA BLAZE, ADAGIO DAZZLE AND SONATA DUSK. THEY LOOK DEPRESSED. SUDDENLY, A STOMACH GROWLS REALLY LOUD. ADAGIO AND ARIA GIVE A DISAPPROVING EYE TO THEIR SISTER SONATA, WHO SHRUGS,_

 **SONATA DUSK:** —I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I can help it!

 _ADAGIO LOOKS AT THE GROUND,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —It's fine, we're all hungry.

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —We wouldn't be if it wasn't for you Adagio!

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE: —** Excuse me?

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —You made us go to that stupid school thinking there was Equestrian magic there!

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —There **was** Equestrian magic there!

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —Yeah, and I guess it never occurred to you **it** could fight back! Look at us! Without our pendants we can't sing and make people do what we want!

 **SONATA DUSK** _(A BIT SAD)_ **:** —Like allowing us to live for free in their apartments...

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —Or give us food!

 _WITH HER RIGHT HAND, AN ANGRY ADAGIO GRABS ARIA BY THE NECK OF HER SHIRT,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Listen to me, you little piggy-tailed bitch! **I** am still your leader and **I** can find us a way out of this! I don't need your recriminations, I need your absolute obedience, that is all!

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —Forget it! You'll just lead us into more failure! There's no way I'm ever following you again, _lion-mane_!

 **SONATA DUSK:** —Aria! How was Adagio supposed to know those girls could also do magic when they sing? And who could have guessed they were so powerful?

 _WITH HER LEFT HAND, ADAGIO DAZZLE ALSO GRABS SONATA BY THE SHIRT,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** — **I** do not need **you** to defend **me** , you bonehead! **I** will come up with a plan to deliver vengeance upon the Rainbooms and **I** will get us out of this situation!

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —But _The Rainbloomers_ —or whatever they're called— **destroyed** our magic gems! How the hell are we supposed to take them on now?

 _ADAGIO RELEASES THEM AND CLOSES HER RIGHT FIST AS SHE MAKES AN EVIL LOOKING FACE, THE CAMERA SLOWLY DOLLIES IN HER FACIAL EXPRESSION,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —It doesn't matter if we lost our pendants! I will think of something... Something **so evil** , **so cruel** and **so atrocious** they will regret the day they messed with us!

 _A STOMACH COMICALLY GROWLS AGAIN, THE SHOT OPENS SO WE CAN SEE THE THREE SISTERS AT THE SAME TIME,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Damn you, Sonata! Can't you hold it for now?

 _SONATA DOESN'T SEEM TO KNOW WHAT ADAGIO MEANS; THEN, A SAD ARIA CONFESSES:_

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —That was me.

 _ARIA IS EMBARRASSED AND SHEDS A SHY TEAR. ADAGIO DAZZLE FEELS FOR HER SISTER AND TRIES TO HOLD HER, ARIA FIGHTS HER A BIT BUT EVENTUALLY GIVES IN TO ADAGIO'S EMBRACE. SONATA SMILES, ALSO WIPES A SMALL TEAR OFF HER EYE._

 _A NEWSPAPER PAGE FLIES INTO SONATA'S FACE. THE MAIN TITLE READS "CONVENIENT PLOT DEVICES FOUND TO MOVE STORIES ALONG FASTER, EXPERTS SAY", BUT IT'S HARD TO READ BECAUSE THE MESSAGE IS UPSIDE DOWN._

 _ADAGIO ROLLS HER EYES AND TAKES THE PAPER OFF SONATA'S FACE._

 _WE FOCUS ON ARIA WHO SCANS HER SURROUNDINGS, DISGUSTED. THE STREETS ARE DIRTY AND HAVE ALL SORTS OF NASTY LOOKING STREET CHARACTERS HERE AND THERE. ADAGIO READS THE NEWS PAPER IN SILENCE._

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —We need to find a place to stay... **fast**.

 **SONATA DUSK:** —But how?

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —The human way, that's how.

 _ARIA AND SONATA LOOK AT ADAGIO WONDERING WHAT SHE MEANT,_

 **SONATA DUSK: —** Hmm?

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —The **human** way?

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Yes. **What** do humans do to get food and housing?

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —They use money.

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —And **how** do they get money?

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —They work for it... Wait! You're **not** saying what I think you're saying!

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Oh, **I am** , I totally **am**. I don't like the idea myself, but this is an emergency situation. We are going to get jobs and make money to pay for what we need.

 **SONATA DUSK:** —For real, sis?

 _ARIA CYNICALLY ROLLS HER EYES,_

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —You gotta be kidding, Adagio. We've never worked a single day in our lives. Not only do we **not** have any job skills, we don't even have any sort of proper education... at least not from this **awful** place.

 _AN EVEN MORE CYNICAL ADAGIO ANSWERS ARIA WHILE SHE POINTS HER FINGER AT AN ADD IN THE PAPER:_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Well, then I guess we find a job that **does not** require skills or **any** sort of proper education, like **this one**.

 _ARIA AND SONATA PEEK CLOSER INTO THE NEWSPAPER, ADAGIO PUSHES THEM AWAY,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Listen to this: _"WANTED, young, beautiful girls with no transmittable diseases who are willing to go all the way in the amateur industry..."_

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —What's the "amateur industry"?

 _THE THREE GIRLS TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT THAT COULD POSSIBLY MEAN... BUT THEY HAVE NO IDEA._

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —I'm not sure... but if it's "amateur" then it means **anyone** can do it.

 **SONATA DUSK:** —I don't have any transmittable disease!

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —What else does it say? How much does it pay?

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —It says: _"No skills required, no experience necessary..._

 **SONATA DUSK:** —Yes!

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** _...first timers will get preference. Make as much as..._ _ **six hundred in less than an hour!**_ _"_

 **SONATA DUSK:** —Wow! That's like, **a lot** of human money!

 _THE SIRENS SMILE MALICIOUSLY AT EACH OTHER,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Right! And we're going to get that money!

 _ARIA NOTICES SOMETHING ELSE ON THE ADD,_

 **ARIA BLAZE:** —It also says to _"dress lightly"_. What is **that** all about?

 _AGAIN, A COMICAL PAUSE. THE DAZZLING PONDER FOR A WHILE ON WHAT THAT COULD MEAN BUT THEY JUST DON'T GET IT,_

 **SONATA DUSK:** —Maybe it's like a job where you move around a lot and they need you to dress lightly so you don't sweat too much and stuff.

 _ADAGIO LAUGHS AT THE STUPIDITY AND WEAKNESS OF HUMANS,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE:** —Hah, hah! How considerate of them! This address is a bit far from here. I think it's by the beach.

 _ADAGIO STANDS UP, HER SISTERS FOLLOW,_

 **ADAGIO DAZZLE: —** Come girls, I don't think we'll be homeless for that much longer!

THEY STAND THERE, STARING MENACINGLY AT THE HORIZON, LOOKING DECIDEDLY EVIL, AS ONLY SIRENS CAN DO.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUED IN PART TWO..._**


End file.
